


The Five Moods Of Ray Toro's Fabulous Fro

by mikeyskies



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Hair fic, ITS 2 AM, Is that a thing, What ever, no real plot, probably not, what do you expect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 13:57:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5458904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikeyskies/pseuds/mikeyskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some say that eyes are the windows to ones's soul. This is true about Ray Toro. But instead of it being his eyes, it's his hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Five Moods Of Ray Toro's Fabulous Fro

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mistresscurvy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistresscurvy/gifts).



> Someone suggested this in the comments section of another fic and I decided to give it a try. I'm sorry in advance.

**Mood one: Happy**  
When Ray was happy, his hair has happy. It always seemed bouncier, curlier, more full of life when Ray was excited about something. He also gave his hair more attention when he was happy which may have caused it to be more, _well_ , prettier. 

 

 **Mood two: excited**  
Before the shows, meeting fans with the guys, or even just playing a new song for the first time, the band could tell when Ray was excited. His hair was bouncy and fabulous. It acted on its own accord and had a life of its own. The excitement brought the sassy hair flip to whole new level. 

**Mood three: angry**  
You do not want to piss off Ray Toro. Both Gerard and Frank are on the Ray Toro rampage (as they like to call it). The fro stands on its edges and frays a little. The hair does not like being angry, and if Ray is unessecerily angry, the hair likes to be apologized to. 

**Mood four: frazzled**

When Ray was frazzled, his hair went wild. Mikey liked this look the best. The fro was unkept and was sticking out in odd places, seeing as in Ray had no time even for the most important things. 

**Mood five: sad**  
After the break-up, Ray was often sad. His hair felt neglected and lonely. His hair lay flat, almost straight. No one, not even Bob (his best friend) or Mikey could get his hair to be as happy as it was when mcr was still together.


End file.
